1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of moving a circuit board in a reverse direction to an inserting direction by a distance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector includes an insulation base 10 formed with a connection slot 11 into which a circuit board 1 may be inserted. The connection slot 11 has an upper edge formed with, from outside to inside, a slant first surface 12 and a horizontal second surface 13, and a lower edge formed with, from outside to inside, a horizontal third surface 14 and a fourth surface 15 that is slant in correspondence with the first surface 12. An inner side of the connection slot 11 is formed with a vertical fifth surface 16. The upper edge of the connection slot 11 is formed with a plurality of spaced first spacers 17 so as to form a plurality of spaced first terminal receiving slots 18. The lower edge is formed with a plurality of spaced second spacers 19 so as to form a plurality of spaced second terminal receiving slots 20.
A plurality of first terminals 25 is mounted into the insulation base 10. Each first terminal 25 has an elastic contact 26 that may be elastically moved in the first terminal receiving slot 18. The contact 26 has a protrudent connection point 27 projecting over the second surface 13 and located within the connection slot 11.
A plurality of second terminals 30 is mounted into the insulation base 10. Each second terminal 30 has an elastic contact 31 that may be elastically moved in the second terminal receiving slot 20. The contact 31 has a protrudent connection point 32 projecting over the third surface 14 and located within the connection slot 11.
According to the above-mentioned structure, as shown in FIG. 2, the circuit board 1 may be slantly inserted into the connection slot 11 along the first surface 12. At this time, a point A on the top surface 2 of the circuit board is in contact with the connection point 27 of the first terminal 25, and a point C on the bottom surface 3 of the circuit board is in contact with the connection point 32 of the second terminal 30. Hence, the portion in front of the point A on the top surface 2 of the circuit board rubs against the first terminal 25 so as to remove the oxidation layer thereon. Similarly, the portion in front of the point C on the bottom surface 3 of the circuit board rubs against the second terminal 30 so as to remove the oxidation layer thereon.
As shown in FIG. 3, when the circuit board 1 is pressed and rotated to be horizontal and electrically connected to the first and second terminals 25 and 30, the top and bottom surfaces 2 and 3 of the circuit board are in contact with the second and third surfaces 13 and 14, respectively. At this time, the top surface 2 of the circuit board is moved backward to connect the connection point 27 at a contact point B, and the bottom surface 3 of the circuit board is moved forward to connect the connection point 32 at a contact point D.
The conventional structure has the following drawbacks. As shown in FIG. 3, when the circuit board 1 is pressed to be horizontal and electrically connected to the first and second terminals 25 and 30, the bottom surface 3 of the circuit board is moved forward to connect the connection point 32 at the contact point D. However, the oxidation layer at the point D is not removed when the circuit board of FIG. 2 is inserted. Thus, the electrical connection effect is poor.